monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepy Camp: Chapter 8
Winda made her way towards the ghouls to join them. "Winda, that was so sweet of you to sing a song for me. It actually made me feel better." Alice told Winda. "I'm glad you liked it. I know you're still torn apart." Winda replied. Alice looked away, "He's been starring at me ever since I've got here." The ghouls knew who Alice was talking about, she couldn't stop noticing him everywhere she goes. It's as if he's a glitch in Alice's eyes, as if he's stuck in her sight everywhere she goes. He couldn't get over her! Traront stared at Alice's beautiful face in depression. Deuce placed his hand on Traront's shoulder, "Go talk to her, dude." "I can't. I've tried last night and earlier today, but her friends just keep her away from me." Traront explained. "Well...if you can't talk to her in person....maybe you should write her a letter and give it to Jasper to let him give it to Adriana to let her hand Alice the letter." Deuce suggested. "That might work but what if Adriana won't accept the letter? After all, she's one of Alice's friends and she knows excatly what happened and why Alice is torn apart. She's also one of the ghouls who's trying to keep me away from Alice. So what's the point?" Deuce thought for a second and came up with a solution, "Jasper can convince Adriana to give Alice your letter. She would do anything for Jasper, after all, he is her boyfriend and she had done this before with me when Cleo thought I was about to kiss Operetta. Ghouls can be hard to solve problems with because they're sensitive at times and I know both, Jasper and Adriana very well and they wouldn't let each other down, they haven't gotten in one small arguement ever since they met and started to date." Traront went with Deuce's plan, maybe it might work after all. Traront left to his cabin to get started with the letter. "Oh, look. Now he's walking away in depression to let me go and apologise to him." Alice said, "Phff....As if that would work." Maddie and Skitella exchanged looks and nodded at each other. "Alice, maybe you need to lay off the thoughts about Traront and have fun. After all, we are here to enjoy ourselves and have fun. How about a drink?" Maddie told Alice. Skitella looked at Alice and nodded in agreement with Maddie. "Alright." Alice said before she stood up and adjusted her outfit neatly, "I'm going to get a drink and take a walk, maybe I can think over things or at least forget about Traront." "That's the spirit!" Skitella cheered. Alice smiled proudly before she left to the juice bar. She ordered a cherry smoothie and started to walk as she drank her smoothie. "Maybe the ghouls are right." ''Alice thought, ''"I mean, who cares about Traront anyways? He's the one who put me into this problem so he's suppose to come and apologise to me, not the other way around. Even though we thought, and other monsters thought, that we were meant to be with each other, maybe our love just can't be. I guess this is the end of me and Traront." '' Alice finished her walk and drink and headed back to festival but she sat near the ocean at first and looked up at the moon. She looked down at the water and sighed. She looked up to see a happy and loved couple together about to share a kiss but Alice couldn't resist watching any couple being happily together, because she just feels more pain. She stood up and turned around to walk back to the festival but then she spotted Traront walk back to the crowd of monsters and Alice sat back down. Winda's mind started to drift off while listening to the smooth music that was playing until she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see who is it. "Oh my ghoul!" Winda squealed and jumped in to give the mysterious monster a hug, "NIX! I missed you so much!" Nix WenDingo is one of Winda's best friends, she treated Nix as a sister and Winda didn't know that Nix was coming to Creepy Camp because her big step-brother, Rufus WenDingo, didn't believe that she would be safe there and stopped her from going. "How did you get here!?" Winda asked excitely. "I convinced Rufus to let me go and I promised him to call and write everyday and be safe and take care of myself." Nix explained. "I'm just so glad you're here!" Winda squealed again. "So, am I rooming with you?" Nix asked. "Sadly, no. When you sent me that message that you won't make it, I decided to be with Adriana instead. But I found the perfect cabin-mate for you. Meet Minnie Irons, she will be sharing her cabin with you." Minnie stood up, "Hello!" Nix smiled at Minnie. "Hi." "It looks like you guys already got along." Winda said with a smile. It's eleven in the night and the festival is over. Alice was on her bed in her cabin, so was Ida. She was playing with her pet, Psammead. There was a knock on Ida's and Alice's cabin door. Ida stood up slowly and opened the door carefully, who would come at this time? Adriana stood in front of Ida. "Is Alice here?" Ida nodded and moved over to let Adriana get in, she entered the cabin and handed a envelope to Alice, who looked puzzled. Adriana smiled softly and left the cabin. Alice spotted something written on the front of the envelope, '"To: Alice''' From: Traront" then opened the envelope and started to read the letter. Category:Creepy Camp